1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for cladding building exteriors.
2. Discussion of the Technical Problems
Increased cost of materials and labor have made it economical to clad the exterior of buildings with panels rather than raze the building and build a new one. An acceptable external cladding system requires suitable anchors to support the dead weight of the panels and the structural members in spaced relationship to the building exterior. Further, the cladding system should provide ease of replacing selected panels e.g. damaged panels. Since cladding systems having the above characteristics are not presently available in the prior art, it would be advantageous to provide one.